Beauty Trap of The Three Kingdoms
by Slayeroffame
Summary: The fierce warrior Nidalee trained all her life. Now her father wishes her to be married. Only the young female thinks otherwise as she leaves her home to explore the world. Set in the Three Kingdom Dynasty, were China was separated in Wei, Shu and Wu regions. AU Nidalee X Xin Zhao story.
1. Part 1

**Summary:**

The fierce warrior Nidalee trained all her life. Now her father wishes her to be married. Only the young female thinks otherwise as she leaves her home to explore the world. Set in the Three Kingdom Dynasty, were China was separated in Wei, Shu and Wu regions. AU Nidalee X Xin Zhao story.

 **Rating:**

T for now, to be on the safe side a reminder for use of explicit language. I'm European, so swearing is something I do sometimes without noticing it myself. Rating may change to m, on a later stage of the story due to sexual content.

 **Disclaimer:**

You probably know this, but I just want to make sure that none of these champions or League of Legends franchise belong to me.

 **AN:**

This is another unfinished story I've written for League of Legends. I'm a huge fan of the game and decided to give it a go, writing short stories about several champions.

Most of these stories will be written AU style. Meaning (slight) alterations of the champions background.

Any way I hope you'll all enjoy reading about the stubborn Nidalee and her adventures, that she's about to encounter. Main characters in this fic are Nidalee and Xin Zhao.

* * *

 **Beauty Trap of The Three Kingdoms – part 1**

The Three Kingdoms period, one of the bloodiest in the Chinese history. The years 184 to 220 AD, were utterly chaotic. The war had taken up various parts of China and destroyed all that was once serene.

Sun Shangxiang Nidalee was born just after the vicious war in 220 AD ended. Not really the greatest time to be born, however she descended from a wealthy and powerful family. So she wouldn't have to worry about sitting in the cold and starving to dead as many poor families did.

The down side to being born in such a family means that the threat is never gone. There might be military stableness between the three rivals of Wei, Shu and Wu. But that doesn't mean her family can rest easily.

Sun Shangxiang's family had suffered a great lose during the war, losing their only son and heir. After that, Cheng Cui Nidalee's father decided that he would personally train each of his children to make sure he would never have to suffer such a loss again.

Sun Shangxiang Nidalee next in line, received a white sabre tooth tiger cub when she was a toddler, taking her first steps into the grim world.

As family tradition, the daughters and sons would receive an animal resembling their charisma, willpower and strength. The purpose of an guiding spirit animal, to protect their caretaker into adulthood.

Growing up, Nidalee was taught to fight alongside her sabre tooth tiger Shi. She became an captivating and fearless young warrior with superior fighting skills. No woman in The Three Kingdoms had ever been as skilled as she was.

But her father arranged a marriage when his daughter became of age. Claiming that the threat to war was nearly gone. So there was no need for Nidalee to keep on advancing her skill. She was to become a competent wife and loving mother to further the family line of her husband. But not everyone was pleased to hear about father's arrangement.

Sun Shangxiang Nidalee was strolling near the outside of her village, kicking away a loose stone, off the dirt road that lead to the centre of town. Her white sabre Shi was rolling in the grass right next to where Nidalee kicked the stone. Shi tensed up and looked questionably at her caretaker. Nidalee settled down next to Shi.

 _"_ _I wish I could trade places with you right now. You big cat."_ the lean woman said to Shi while patting her on the head. Shi growled with contentment. Nidalee looked up at the clear blue sky.

 _"_ _It sure is nice weather today, hu?"_ Nidalee said to Shi setting down a bowl of water for her tiger to drink.

Her fiancé, to be husband will be arriving tomorrow and she doesn't know what to do. Sure she would like to marry someday with a person she really loved. But right now marriage is the last thing on her mind. Let alone marrying a stranger.

Nidalee just wanted to explore the world and all that it had to offer before she gets herself detained by family duties. The black haired woman had trained how to fight for most of her entire life, doing everything her father commended.

But this marriage arrangement he had planned for her wasn't something she was willing to comply to.

The young warrior walked back to her home when the sun started to set.

 _"_ _It's going to be a while before I get to see another sunset in this place."_ She sighed at the mesmerizing sky. As orange and yellow shades covered the air above her.

The next morning Nidalee's chamber servant noticed an empty bed. Her armour and weapons are gone and so is her white sabre tooth tiger Shi.

The camber servant panicked knowing that Cheng Cui won't be pleased to hear about his daughter's disappearance.

The servant paced back and forth in front of the door that lead to the main room in the household where Nidalee's parents occupied themselves, preparing for Nidalee's fiancé, who was to arrive this afternoon.

The servant was about to walk away unable to face the wrath of her boss, when the door suddenly opened and the servant stood eye to eye with Hwei-ru the mother of Nidalee. The servant quickly bowed down _._

 _"_ _Ah, have you been able to drag my daughter out of bed yet. It's an important day. She has to look presentable for her fiancé."_ Hwei-ru said with a stern voice yet still smiling as bright as she could. 'What a façade she puts on in public.' The chamber servant thought still unable to say a single word.

 _"_ _Speak up dear!"_ Hwei-ru said becoming a little impatient. The chamber servant was struggling to put her words out, but finally managed to speak.

 _"_ _Th-there might be aaa, Nidalee is gone!"_ The servant uttered while sinking to the floor with a mixture of fear and relief.


	2. Part 2

**Beauty Trap of The Three Kingdoms – part 2**

"What on earth is our daughter thinking? Does she want to give her old man a stroke, by playing silly games like that." Cheng Cui said with a mixture of hurt and anger crossing his face. Nidalee's father couldn't believe that his beloved daughter was nowhere to be found.

"Sit down darling. Getting angry now doesn't solve the problem." Cheng Cui's wife said setting her husband down on a chair, in the fully decorated main room. The the servant's completed the decorations while Nidalee's father and mother searched the house trying to find their daughter.

"Doesn't she realise that It's dangerous for her to be alone. People might hurt her or worse if they would come to know who she really is." Cheng Cui said as he scraped the top of his head in worry.

"I'm sure Nidalee is well aware of the danger she's putting herself in. She probably needed some air and can't be far away. Anyway what should we do about her fiancée, he could be here any moment?" Hwei-ru paniced a bit at the thought of Nidalee's fiancé arriving without their daughter being present.

She cannot bear the thought of telling him that his wife to be had run off. Hwei-ru and Cheng Cui stared at each other for a bit lost in thought until Nidalee's father spoke again.

"She wouldn't take her armour with her if she simply needed some air." He pointed out.

The couple lost in thought where brought back to realisation when they heard the sound of trumpets and drums nearing their home. Nidalee's fiancé had arrived.

The servants of Shangxiang's family already stood outside in their usual formation for when high officials visited the family, as Nidalee's father and mother strode outside facing their daughters fiancé.

The music stopped as soon as the Wei general Fan Ling stepped of his horse and walked up to Nidalee's parents.

General Fan Ling was a strong and sturdy middle aged men. The war has left it's marks on the man, whose face and visible skin contained multiple battle scars. He was considered to be quite a handsome man back in the day. Featuring dark brown hair waved in a high short ponytail, piercing dark brown eyes, a well-toned body and a contagious smile. But the war had changed his appearance considerably.

Not that it mattered to Nidalee's father. Who seemed to be on good terms with the general. Cheng Cui considered it a great honour that the man accepted to take his daughter's hand in marriage.

The general greeted Nidalee's parents, bearing gifts for the festive of tonight.

"Good afternoon general Ling. I presume you arrived without any hindrances." Cheng Cui said pleasantly while waving at the servants to bring the given gifts inside.

"Well, traveling has become a lot easier now that most roads are restored." The general laughed. Fan Ling lingered near and around Nidalee's parents, in search for his bride.

"Where is my Sun Shangxiang?" The general asked looking confused about her absence.

"Why don't you come inside general. We need to have a little talk." Nidalee's father explained gesturing for the general to follow him and his wife.

The general stood still for a minute wondering what was going on but followed Cheng Cui and his wife when the man received another suggesting look.

General Fan Ling took in his surroundings as he took place on a dark red sofa in Cheng Cui's study.

The walls were decorated with drawings of the new Wei landscape and war paintings. The room on the other side contained out of bookcases and a sliding door opening to a small patio. A wooden desk decorated with Wei characteristics in the middle of the room stood out as a prominent ornament.

"So are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?" The general commended looking at the painting of the new Wei landscape.

"Um, there has been a slight hiccup for today's schedule." Cheng Cui said trying to determine the mood of the general and assessed how to bring the truth about his daughter's absence.

Nidalee left her home in the middle of the night and had settled down after traveling the whole day. Trying to get as far away as possible, knowing that her father would not rest before she was back home again.

She grabbed a handcrafted fishing rod and threw it in a small creek where she had setup camp for the night. Shi patiently stared at the water as a group of fish swarmed around the bait of the fishing rod. Nidalee patted her sabre tooth tiger Shi and pulled out her rod catching her diner for the night.

"Go have some fun Shi." Nidalee said grinning at the happy face of Shi who had spared no time jumping in the creek and chasing after the remaining group of fish.

* * *

AN:

So, this is what I've got so far. I'll update more, if you guys are into it. I would love to get some feedback, so please review.


End file.
